You Have To
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: On a Harry Potter kick lately and I got this idea while watching DH P1 for the eighth time. I have an actual story in mind for this so for now I'm leaving this as a Oneshot. I hope you enjoy! An unexpected fourth person is brought to the Manor with the Potter gang who has innocent history with Draco Malfoy. Will he make the right decision or face moral consequences?


Eavan groaned when her body was roughly connected to the marble floor of the massive manor. Green eyes lifted up slightly, connecting with the trembling orbs of Hermione before she turned her head sharply to watch Harry, deformed by Eavan's stinging jinx, being dragged toward the large fire place where a woman and a familiar blond boy stood.

Draco caught her gaze only for a second but she could see the emotions swirling in his tired grey eyes and her heart broke for him through her terror. With Harry man handled to his knees, Eavan and Hermione were forced to theirs by the strands of their hair; forced to watch as Draco walked toward Harry and his father push him by the neck closer.

"Well Draco?" His father asked with a tremble. "Is it him?"

"What happened to his face?" Draco said quickly with a split second gaze toward Eavan before focusing on Harry; stalling the identification.

"Yes what did happen to his face?" Bellatrix quipped as she walked toward the snatchers that held Hermione and Eavan by the hair. Eavan could feel the grip in her hair tighten, making her wince when she was forced back further once Bellatrix stood over her and Hermione.

"We found him like that, must have been something he picked up in the woods." One snatcher said with a shrug and Eavan was praying that they would leave it at that but her prayers went upon deaf ears.

"Or from the end of a wand." The brunette snorted before whipping around to see Lucious pleading with Draco to make a positive identification of the swollen boy.

"Please Draco, if it is him all will be forgiven. Now look again." Lucious turned Draco back around and pushed closer to Harry once more. "Is this him?"

"I. . . I can't be sure." He mumbled before standing up straight and stepping away from his panicking father.

"I know how we can tell." Bella said as she walked toward the snatchers that held the belongings of the teenagers. "Let's check some wands and see what their last spell was, shall weh- Where did you get that?"

Eavan didn't like how her voice fell into a whisper and with all her will power, she moved her eyes to look to her left to see that Bellatrix was staring at the Sword of Gryffindor that Harry had found some days ago with wide and disbelieving eyes. With a sneer and a snarl thrown toward Hermione and Eavan, Bella sent many hexes toward the snatchers as well as Greyback; yelling out an _Accio_ toward the sword until it was in her trembling hand.

"Get out! Get out all of you! Leave!" She screeched as she sent more hexes and curses flying around the parlor, sending the snatchers into a frenzy trying to get out before being struck with a curse, unforgivable or not. With the unwanted men out of the parlor, Bella stomped past Eavan and snatched Harry from the floor and Ron from beside Hermione, tossing them toward a trembling Pettigrew; leaving the girls panicked on the floor.

"Take the boys to the cellar now! I want to have a chat with these two." Looming over Eavan and Hermione and bending deep at her waist to have her nose close to both of the frightened girl's teary eyes. "Girl to girl!"

With no words Bellatrix angrily waved her wand toward Eavan, her muscles tightening to the point of screaming but she found that even that could not be achieved. Her legs and arms felt like cement, weighed down upon the marble and trapping her against the floor; a full bind body curse in full effect.

"No Eavan." Hermione whimpered and tried to reach for her friend but just like Eavan her hand dropped like it weighed stone and her body met the marble with thump that knocked the wind out of her. With Eavan fully binded, she was forced to watch as Bellatrix dragged Hermione away, flipping her upon her back and immediately lashing her with a string of _Cruciatus Curses_ , and because of the body bind all Hermione could do was scream and just scream.

Eavan felt the tears flowing out her eyes, the tickling down her nose bridge and falling droplets from the tip annoyed her but she couldn't get them to stop. She wanted to show that she was brave, that she was strong but that was all failing as she watched another curse hit Hermione like a whip and bring more piercing screams to echo upon the still air.

Eavan wanted to speak, to scream, to yell out to ' _take me instead!'_ But when her lips opened and her voice tried to sound, nothing emerged. She laid there with her lips opening and closing like a suffocating fish. Averting her eyes from Hermione just as another Curse was about to strike, she locked her green orbs onto Draco who stood trembling in the corner; grey eyes fixed on her with tears glassing over them.

She didn't blame him. She didn't hate him. She didn't think less of him when others were quick to.

He was her friend. A muggle-born Ravenclaw and a pure-blood Slytherin who would eat, laugh and study together like nothing as terrible as this existed beyond the castle walls. They were just kids trying to make good grades, be healthy, have friendships and just live.

None of them deserved this and she knew that he of all people surely didn't.

With their eyes locked on one another, she focused on him and tried to not focus on the tortured screams of her friend and with her eyes she tried to tell Draco that she didn't hate him, that she had forgiven him long ago. He tried to help them, he wanted to help them. Grey eyes snapped away from green and they focused on Hermione with Bellatrix on top of her, screaming into her face as she cried and pleaded that the sword wasn't stolen but a copy. Draco trembled at the sight and his tears that he was holding released for the muggle girl beneath his aunt.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screeched and when Hermione just cried out a small _'please',_ Eavan watched as the insane woman leaned toward Hermione's right arm the sound of ripping flesh echoed in the parlor along with Hermione's wailing. It felt like hours before Bella got off of a now still Hermione, spatting on her with a deep snarl before stalking over toward Eavan with a death grip upon her wand.

"Aunt please no more!" Draco piped up in panic, taking a step forward before halting with a bob to his throat.

Bellatrix slowly turned toward her nephew with a scowl. "Mind your words, Draco or someone might think that you fancy this one." When Draco's lips tightly pursed and he stepped back, Bella snorted before looking down upon the still body of the red haired _Mud-blood._

With a flick of her wand, Eavan felt her limp body rise from the floor and gently float upwards until she was face to face, nose to nose with the deranged witch who held her curved wand threateningly upon Eavan's cheek.

"How did you get that sword from my vault, _Thief_?" After her question was asked Eavan felt her throat loosen with a tap from the curved wand.

"We didn't take it." She said defiantly resulting in a quick slap that slung her head sharply toward her right shoulder.

"Liar!" She screeched and slapped Eavan again. "That sword was supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you come to have in your possession?"

Blood spat out from Eavan lips and new tears began to fall from the painful stinging that assaulted her face. "It's a fake I promise, we didn't take anything."

The anger that was bubbling upon Bellatrix's face was both unnerving and terrifying. Without another word she stepped back from Eavan's still floating body and pointed her wand toward the belly of the teenage girl. "Crucio." She said the curses like it were a simple charm and the pain that flared to life in Eavan's body was so white hot she believed she was going to be burned alive.

Her lips opened so wide she feared her mouth would split as the screams escaped her throat like barbed wire. With her head being the only thing she was able to physically move, Eavan threw it back in hopes of easing the fire knives under her skin, her hair swishing this way and that in a frenzy as she felt her body like it were to snap in half.

Just as another cry was going to escape her lips the curse was lifted and with her head lulled back like a ragdoll, exhausted green eyes caught Bellatrix staring at her quizzically with a questioning scowl upon her brow. With no strength to move at all, she watched as the dark witch eased her curved wand toward her, her fear escalating when she felt the tip play through her hair.

No. . . No please.

"What we have here?" She mumbled as she draped her wand through Eavan's hair once more, watching in awe as she found, hidden deep within the middle of the Muggle's hair, thick white strands mingled in with the dark red tresses.

Very unusual for a girl her age and she obviously could tell that she was no Metamorphmagus.

Then it clicked and a sickly smile etched across her face, obviously forgetting about the sword as she giggled and pressed her nose to Eavan's with a wickedly gleeful cackle.

"I know who you are." Bellatrix noticed the paling of the girl and the widening of her eyes instantly. Looking down toward the weeping Hermione, she saw that the mud blood girl was looking at them with a confused look and once she saw Draco have the same confused look, her glee took off once more.

"But they don't do they?" Eavan thought this woman couldn't get any more wicked. "Once we found out about you, our lord has wanted you second to Potter, did you know that? What an honor it truly is and what honor I will have when I deliver you to him."

Bellatrix looked down toward Hermione who still lay frozen upon the floor.

She huffed. "Too bad I can't say the same for this one."

Eavan cracked her head to the left when she heard a very angry, "Like Hell!" and she saw Ron leap from the stairway with Harry in tow. She beamed inwardly and sighed in relief, Hermione was going to be okay. Like it were all happening a million miles a minute and with Bellatrix losing focus with the levitating spell, Eavan fell to the ground in a heap of limbs and cries as Harry and Ron began to duel the Dark Witch as well as Narcissa and Lucious.

Quickly and with what little strength she had left, she raised her hand toward Hermione and splayed her fingers before jerking her arm toward the stairs that Ron and Harry stood before. She watched as Hermione opened her eyes and became more focused just as she was skidding across the marble floor, eyes locked on Eavan as she did this strange magic without her wand. Dumbfounded she stared at Eavan as every time she moved her arm Hermione's body followed and once she was near the steps, she came to a halt just as Eavan closed her fist.

With a deep huff and jagged breath Eavan dropped her aching arm and attempted to stand and get away from the many duels that were happening around her but she lacked the strength to move her own body. Getting Hermione to safety had taken whatever power she had left and depleted it to nothing. Before she could force herself to crawl toward her friends, arms wrapped around her waist securely and like she weighed next to nothing she was lifted to her numb feet and held against a warm body that soothed her aching bones.

Green eyes looked up and connected with glassy grey and soon she was being dragged quickly away from the hurdling spells and shielded from the chaos that was happening around them. She lacked the strength to hug and thank him but just as that thought passed through her mind, she was ripped from his arms like a bandage and the arms that now encircled her were thin and cold.

"Stop!" Bellatrix screamed and Accio'd a dagger to hold against the fair red head's throat.

"Drop your wands! I said drop them!" With Harry and Ron staring at their friend in sorrow, they tossed their wands towards the ground and gazed on with scowls as Draco received them when Bella ordered him to.

"Ah well will you look at this." Bellatrix placed her lips at Eavan's ear making her shiver. "It's Harry Potter and he is bright and shiny and new again." She looked from Eavan's tired profile then toward Lucious and her sister.

"And just in time for the Dark Lord, call him!" She yelled and Eavan moved her eyes to her left, watching as Draco stared at her sadly and breathing quickly with a white grip on the wands.

"Call him!" Bella screamed again and she watched Draco silently refuse, leaving his father to hastily roll up his sleeve. Eavan closed her eyes and sighed sadly at the fate that her and friends would meet when that thing arrived but the little twisting sound of metal caught her attention. Opening her eyes Eavan saw Dobby, the little house elf, seated upon the large chandelier, fiddling with the bolts that connect it to the ceiling chain.

Just as Bellatrix caught on to the sound everyone looked up in time to see the large ornate piece come hurdling toward the floor with a hiss, pulling a shriek from the dark witch and Eavan's body to be jerked to the side and into another pair of arms.

Draco covered Eavan's head and eyes just as the chandelier erupted upon the marble floor and quickly tossed the wands he held toward Potter, who picked them hastily with a look to his face he didn't have time to decipher. Quickly ducking away from his father who had been sent flying with a _Stupefy,_ he quickly guided Eavan around and away from the wreckage and as far as he could from his aunt.

"You stupid elf!" She screamed. "You could have killed me!"

"Dobby never meant to kill, only maim or seriously injure!" The elf screamed back as Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Goblin surrounded him ready to apparate. Hermione screamed out for Eavan sparking his mother to try and conjure up a curse to stop them but the elf easily snapped her wand away and into his own little hand.

Draco quietly and quickly edged himself closer to Potter and the elf, holding tight onto Eavan as Bellatrix screamed out toward the group. He would only have one chance to get her to Potter, to get her out of the hell hole and away from him, knowing she would be much better off that way.

But his gut was refusing to watch her escape without him, he knew that would hurt more than any curse.

"Grab Potter right when I toss you to him and hold on." He whispered as he eased himself closer to the group just as Dobby announced that he was a 'free elf'

"Come with me, please, I can't leave you here." She whispered back with tears streaming down her cheeks and gripped his suit jacket. She couldn't leave him here. When Bellatrix sees him assist her in escaping, he'll be left here to deal with the consequences. She couldn't leave him here alone. She couldn't live with that.

Draco could see the spark around Dobby's ears and knew he only had a split second before they apparated. "You have to." His voice broke on those three simple words and with his glassy grey eyes pleading with hers he leapt toward Harry.

"Potter!" He screamed and tossed Eavan toward the dark haired teen and felt a glimmer of relief as he saw Harry catch her just as Dobby apparated.

That relief was short lived once he saw a shining silver gleam streak past his shoulder as if in slow motion and disappear with the familiar _clack._ Draco turned and his wide eyes fell onto his aunt as she straightened her frame and he noticed the dagger was no longer in her hand.

No. . . Eavan.

"Call. Him." She snarled without taking her eyes off her nephew and with defeat Lucious raised his hand over his mark, no matter the cries from Narcissa.


End file.
